


With You By My Side

by CobaltBoba



Series: Check Yes Juliet [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AN ANGST FREE RIDE I PROMISE, Alternate Universe - High School, CRACK. this is 70 percent crack and 30 percent fluff., M/M, Seventeen Will Not Let Wonhui Live But They Also Dont Let Each Other Live, drug mention in ch 2, dumb jokes (again), svt are idiots in high school. of course chaos ensues., wonhui are idiots but they're idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBoba/pseuds/CobaltBoba
Summary: The view from hereis getting better withyou by my sideCrack/Fluff spinoff of Run, Baby, Run! Come here for laughs and to alleviate the pain! The chapters are all one shots, and can be read individually, so don't worry about it being WIP~





	1. Blanket Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys (owo)/
> 
> SO _Run, Baby, Run_ is a bumpy ride from start to finish, so this was created to be not only a procrastination project for my procrastination project but also a recess from that! Some chapters will be traditional writing, others will be chatfic chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~

“Wonwon! How about this one!”

  
The bespeckled boy glanced around the corner to the next aisle of the Joann’s Fabric Store he was currently browsing to where his boyfriend had called to him and almost gagged. The wrap of cloth Junhui was holding made Wonwoo’s eyes want to roll back into his head and shrivel up, but the effect was negated by the fact that Junhui’s flawless face also in the picture. Thank God for Junhui’s face.

  
“Kitten, I love you, but I really feel like we need to get your eyes checked.” Did Junhui really think that an uber saturated blue against black and bright red abstract shapes akin to a bowling alley’s carpet look… good? He wondered how someone with such a complete fashion sense and also hung out with junior fashion entrepreneurs MM could think this. Maybe he was secretly colorblind. Who in their right mind would design fabric that looked like this anyway, a sadist? Probably, Wonwoo decided as he gently took the roll out of Junhui’s hands and calmly hid it behind three rows of black felt. Nobody would ever have to lay eyes on it again.

  
Junhui pouted, murmuring that he didn’t think it was that bad, so Wonwoo smiled and took the older’s hands into his own. “It’s okay, Junnie,” he bumped his cheek against Junhui’s puffed one, and Junhui couldn’t help but crack a little smile. “I’m sure we’ll find something we both like.”  
“Yeah, a blanket with a bunch of body pillow designs on it sure looks great.” Junhui rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was the only one out of their duo that had terrible taste.

  
“They enthralled me, Junnie. They came for my weaknesses.” Wonwoo kept a straight face as he gave his pathetic excuse, “it took most of my strength not go pick it up. But at least I didn’t do that,” he added, his sharp eyes pointedly glancing back at the black felt.

  
“Hmph.” Junhui took his hands back from his boyfriend and crossed his arms across his chest. “I thought I was supposed to be your weakness.”

  
Wonwoo’s brain short circuited for a moment. What could he say? It was true. Junhui was his weakness. If Junhui had really wanted to buy that terrible hell fabric, he would’ve agreed to do so. He could hear the Soonyoung-flavored echoes of ‘Whipped’ bounce around in his head, and he blinked a few times to clear them out.

  
“You are, Junnie, and you know that.” Wonwoo shuffled awkwardly and adjusted his glasses, “if you asked me to, I would delete my Kancolle and Fate and Bandori and the backups without hesitation. And also throw out my Fire Emblems. No waifu or husbando in the world could ever compare to you.”

  
Junhui was speechless. As someone who also regularly played mobile games, he understood just how deep of a commitment Wonwoo had made. “Holy shit,” he whispered softly, prompting a grin from Wonwoo, “this really is true love.”

  
“Of course, Junnie,” Wonwoo held his arms out, and the older stepped into his embrace to rest his chin on his shoulder, “you’ll always come fir—holy shit turn around.”

  
There was an audible ‘?’ from Junhui as he turned, still leaning against Wonwoo, until his eyes widened and he took off running whilst dragging his boyfriend behind him.

  
Wonwoo wanted to say something about getting kicked out of Joann’s for sprinting through the store, but he had better things say. For instance, “These are probably the cutest kittens I’ve ever seen. Besides you.” He reached out to feel the fabric and oh god it was so soft and fluffy.

  
Junhui whined in response to the casual drop of the pet name, but he didn’t even look up from rotating the roll of fabric to see each and every little cartoon cat on it and coo at them all. “I already want to name them, Wonwon. This one is 小辉, this one is 大辉, this one’s 辉辉,” he listed off as he pointed at the kittens in the design. Before he could name his 14th cat, however, he suddenly let out a huge “GAAAASP!” and thrust the roll of cat fabric into Wonwoo’s arms, who cuddled it in all its softness.

  
“Did you just say the word ‘gasp’ out loud?” He quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s antics.

  
“Maybe!! But look! Wonwon!” Junhui had another design in his hands, and this time it was a bunch of cartoon foxes in the same art style and distribution as the cats. “It’s you!”

  
“Gasp.” Wonwoo breathed the word out at the sight of Junhui beaming at him and pointing to a little glasses-wearing fox in the pattern. “It really is, isn’t it? So do we want-”

  
“It’s settled then!” Junhui held the roll above his head triumphantly, as if he had just picked up a legendary item in a jrpg. “36 square feet of each!”

  
“But won’t we need more if we’re going to be making thicc blankets out of these?”

  
“Oh uh,” Junhui scratched his head, “I guess you’re right. 52 square feet of each, then?”

  
“Yeah our allowances can cover that, probably.” Hopefully.

  
“Yay!!!” Junhui jumped up to get in line for the fabric cutting lady, and he took Wonwoo’s hand to pull him along for the ride.

 

 

 

When they finally exited the Fabric Store with two very large bags in tow, they finally stopped to consider how they would actually make the blankets.

  
“Uh… do you know how to sew? Or use a sewing machine?” Wonwoo thought to ask about 10 minutes into their trek back to Soonyoung’s house.

  
“Nope!” Junhui replied, popping the p sound as he waddled down the street a few steps ahead of Wonwoo, holding his bag of fabric on top of his head, “in terms of domesticity, I’m really only really good at cooking right now.”

  
A thoughtful grunt sounded from Wonwoo in agreement. Junhui’s cooking was indeed. Really good.

  
“Oh!” He snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind, “Minghao and Mingyu are good at fabric and clothing stuff, right? We can ask them.”

  
Junhui hummed, considering asking for MM’s help. “Maybe, but even if they know how to use a sewing machine, would they help us?”

  
“Mmn,” Wonwoo’s ‘I don’t know’ sound followed his shrug, “but I’ll pay Mingyu to help. This way It’s not a favor, it’s a commission.”

  
“‘But hyung, I’m not a seamstress!’” Junhui dropped his voice to imitate their favorite giant, shoulders slumping as he sighed to make the act complete. “Poor Mingyu. Maybe I’ll bake with him sometime to add to compensation.” He giggled at the thought, and Wonwoo had no objections to that. With their food powers combined, nations could fall.

  
“Oh, good idea,” he nodded as he tried to hide the fact that his mouth was watering at the second thought of eating Jun’s food. “Actually, very good idea.”

  
Junhui totally noticed Wonwoo’s failed attempts, so he laughed again as he fell back into step with Wonwoo and took his hand once more. “Perfect~ Text Jihoonie to go grocery shopping with us and we’ll be eating good tonight!”


	2. Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust pintrest, but if you do at least wear your glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was meant to be a joke but hey, anything to procrastinate amirite? 
> 
> inspired by:  
> \- A tumblr post  
> \- Wonwoo smells like vanilla  
> \- Junhui's the SAEM scent/flavor is vanilla  
> \- fir

The moment Minghao stepped through the threshold that was the doorframe and into Wonwoo’s House, he instantly regretted it. The frantic texts from both Junhui and Wonwoo should have clued him in that  _ something _ had gone wrong, but to be quite honest this far exceeded his expectations. 

 

Before he could ask what in the seven circles of hell had happened, Soonyoung and Jihoon both appeared and poked their heads around the doorframe, and in less than in instant Soonyoung looked absolutely mortified as if somebody had kicked a small animal in front of him, while Jihoon was kneeling on the ground, clutching his gut and doubled over with laughter.

 

“Why,” he managed between his hysterics, “why in the Steve Roger’s good name does it smell like Wonwoo’s pheromones went wild in here?!”

 

“My WHAT?” The resident of this house now made his appearance as he entered the living room hauling with him a huge electric fan. Junhui trailed behind him with the cord is his hand to make sure that it didn't get tangled up in any furniture. The latter, having not heard Jihoon’s comment, waved a sheepish hello at the small group forming by the front door. 

 

“By Guy Fieri’s facial hair he’s right.” Mingyu had now arrived, and more and more faces poked through the doorframe until eleven teenagers stood to assess the situation. 

 

Wonwoo blanched as he set the fan in front of an open window and Junhui knelt to plug it in. “I'm pretty sure we told like two of you what happened, so,” he gestured at his friend group, “how are all of you here?”

 

His question was ignored as Jeonghan, brave as always, became the first to truly enter the house. “No, but it makes sense.” The elder sniffed the air as he settled down to lounge on the couch, “His parents are out of town so his Junnie,” the group still loitering at the door cooed, and Junhui missed the outlet completely as he flustered, “can come over for once in his life. Of course he'd want to mark his scent all over him.” 

 

“Yeah,” Chan nodded as he inched inside tentatively, “Wonwoo-hyung usually smells like vanilla...”

 

“And it really smells like you stuffed a whole vanilla elemental into your vents.” Seungkwan grimaced at how powerful the scent was and in no way protested when Mingyu leaned over him to turn the stove vent on. 

 

Wonwoo wanted to defend himself. He really did. And did he try. “You guys do realize I smell like that because Junnie buys vanilla scented stuff for me, right?” He ignored the echoed murmurs of “Whipped” and huffed as he joined Junhui by the outlet to help him plug the fan in, “I don't think human scents work like that anyway. Isn’t scent marking what dogs do?”

 

“I don't think we need to remind you of our group chat name.” Minghao mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and left to double check that all the windows were open for maximum ventilation. “Which is also how everyone else knew,” he added before disappearing down the hall.

 

The owner of this house deadpanned at Soonyoung, who dropped a still laughing Jihoon that he had tried to help stand in order to raise his arms in defense. “Hey! No secrets are to be kept in ‘12 Furries And A Debatable Scalie.’ I’m just keeping you accountable.” The look Wonwoo gave him looked like he wanted to make it ‘11 Furries And A Debatable Scalie.’ “AND BESIDES!” Soonyoung grinned as he rolled Jihoon into the house and onto the carpet, “The more, the merrier, right?”

 

“Just this once?” Seungcheol sniffled as he joined Jeonghan on the couch, “I wish you would’ve spared us.” He considered helping Wonwoo find more fans, but at the moment it was likely wiser to supervise the better majority of the kids while they were still in one room. Watching the lovebirds fumble with plugging the fan in then fumbling to turn the fan on to the highest setting was fun enough, anyway. 

 

A laugh sounded from Seokmin as he slung an arm around Hansol and pulled him inside with him to survey the the kitchen, “It’s not that bad,” he began.

 

“Yes it is, dude,” Mingyu interjected as he fanned the air in front of his face. “How did this even happen, anyway? Did you two make a vanilla bomb go off or something?”

 

A scandalized gasp left Joshua, who had decided to embody the role of older brother he had in the group. “You two didn’t VAPE, did you?” He covered his mouth in a fake show of offense, gesturing to Seungcheol and Jeonghan. “I’m sure we raised the two of you better than this.” 

 

“No, there’s no way.” Jeonghan’s voice had a dangerous edge to it not previously present, “they wouldn’t.” The finality and venom dripping from that statement dropped the subject before Wonwoo and Junhui had to respond. 

 

But still, the constant teasing had turned Wonwoo’s face into a half scowl half pout at this point, so Junhui looped his arm around his shoulder and smiled at their tallest friend, his face red. “Well, you see,” and in an instant a hush fell over the room as everybody turned to listen to what Junhui had to say. Even Minghao had returned from his check and now leaned against the hall wall. 

 

“There was this,” Junhui’s fingers fiddled with Wonwoo’s shirt sleeve, and he had turned a little more red, “‘Life Hack’ that we saw on Pintrest. It said that if you put two caps of vanilla extract into a cup and heated it in the oven, it would make the house smell heavenly!” Now Wonwoo had also turned his head away from the crowd in shame, instead opting to look out the open window and play with Junhui’s hair. The rest of the teenagers listened on, eager to hear the climax of this riveting tale. Except for Jeonghan, who had at this point guessed the ending and was stifling his laughter into a pillow. 

 

“We…” Junhui took a deep breath, squinting his eyes closed as he confessed, “accidentally read it as two cups.” 

 

For a hot minute, the only sound in the room came from the whirring fan and Jeonghan’s muffled giggles. And then hell broke loose as multiple bodies hit the ground in hysterics. Junhui hid his face in Wonwoo’s shoulder, the embarrassment having taken over for the most part. They were ready to shuffle into Wonwoo’s room and hide, but then came the questioning. 

 

“Did neither of you two have your glasses?!” 

 

“So that’s why it smells like the Pillsbury Doughboy’s butthole in here?”

 

“Why did you even HAVE two cups of vanilla extract on hand?”

 

“And you didn’t consider the validity of the statement 'Two Cups'?”

 

“Didn’t you have the crazy expensive type too? You’re dead, Jeon.”

 

“Maybe so,” Wonwoo muttered, “can you guys at least help us vent this stuff out?” The question was directed mostly toward the boys who lived walking distance, meaning all of them, and he didn’t get a single response.

 

“Whaaat?” Soonyoung was a breath away from blowing a raspberry, “bring a fan all the way over here just to help you? Why would we do that?” The others nodded in agreement. Wonwoo wasn’t surprised. 

 

“Aw, please?” Junhui tried next, and before he even had the time to pout the group was clambering out the door to sprint home and get their fans. 

 

“What the hell Junnie you don’t even have to ask!” Soonyoung jumped up to wave a temporary farewell as he rushed out.

 

Hansol ‘mhmm’ed’ in agreement, “Yeah, anything for you, hyung.” 

 

In less than half a minute the room was cleared of everybody but Wonwoo and Junhui. Wonwoo still wasn’t surprised. The older giggled and poked Wonwoo’s cheek, taking his attention away from his phone and setting it immediately on Junhui. 

 

“Aren’t they just  _ so nice, _ Wonwon?” His sweet smile that had the power to dispel any foul mood did exactly that.

 

“...Yeah. Sure.”

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**12 Furries and a Debatale Scalie**

**Wonuwuwuwu**

I hate all of you

 

**Child Man**

Tell Junnie-hyung we love him too!

 

**Sock Man**

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**Wonuwuwuwu**

hey wait no phones when    
crossing the street ok 

 

**wine aunt**

Ofc not nonuwuwuwuwuwu~   
  
****

**starfire**

uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

 

**rice golem**

uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

 

**Wonuwuwuwu**

im muting 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not trashing abo-verse he's just like that bc they don't exist in abo-verse so the concept is a lil weird. but as for if any of the boys have read an abo piece of writing? that's totally up to interpretation ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also if it wasn't clear, svt being wholly and totally whipped for jun is hands down my favorite concept
> 
> Feel free to comment ~


	3. Tossing Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little did I know
> 
> That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
> And my daddy said, 'stay away from Juliet'"  
> \- Seungkwan, serenading WonHui after he, Jeonghan, Seokmin, Hansol, and Soonyoung worked together to make a playlist for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year~ 
> 
> Congrats everyone!! We made it through another year! Start off this year right with a healthy dose of fluff, and remember: You're important and loved and you're doing great ♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥
> 
> Kudos to Swanny for the idea for this chapter !

Clink.

 

“8 more hours,” Junhui grumbled from his position on his back as he wiggled deeper into his blanket and pulled it over his head . He had only just gotten into bed, and had even sooner only just gotten comfortable in bed. Now, a tapping sound from who knows where wanted to close the door to dreamland before he even opened it, and Junhui was  _ not _ having any of it.

 

Clink.

 

Junhui whined and tried rolling around to wrap himself in the blanket to block out the noise. So the first time wasn’t his imagination, but still! He just wanted to sleep. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and tried to drift away to sleep, he would. He’d count the fluffy kittens and foxes jumping over each other and get a goods night’s sleep so he could wake up early in the morning, take a shower, make breakfast, pack a lunch, and walk happily to school and meet up with his friends and Wonwon. Seeing Wonwon after a weekend of being trapped in his house over the weekend? Junhui wanted to be so excited he vibrated straight off his bed, but in order to be awake the next day he had to sleep well tonight. So, reluctantly, he also covered his anticipation in a blanket and mentally gave it a few pats and a small  _ ‘Fighting!’ _

 

Clink!

 

Okay what was going on what did this mysterious window tapper want and why was it targeting Junhui when he just wanted to sleep? Junhui threw the blanket off of his bundled body and huffed as he padded over to his window and squinted at the tree branch near his window then looked down at the ground and— 

 

“WONWON?!” Junhui’s whisper-yell came out sounding like a hiss, and he scrambled with the latch on his window to slide it upward and open. He shivered as the cold nighttime air blasted his naked upper body, but after the initial tremble he leaned outside to gape at the sight of his boyfriend. There Wonwoo stood, his fringe that hadn’t been stuffed into his dark Nirvana beanie hanging in front of his eyes and dark maroon hoodie hiding his slim frame and protecting him from the cold, placing decorative pebbles back onto the ground and dusting his hands off. The boy blew a kiss coupled with an extravagant wink upward to Junhui, who caught it without a moment’s hesitation. 

 

“What are you doing here?!” Junhui’s eyes were wide in shock and fear as he pocketed the winged kiss, and he gaped as he watched Wonwoo begin to scale the tree that grew up to Junhui’s bedroom window. He climbed quickly considering the drawstring bag he carried over his shoulders, and Junhui didn’t take his eyes off of him for a second. 

 

Wonwoo shuffled along the outstretched branch closest to Junhui’s window, but he paused once the branch seemed like it was about to give under his weight. The beanie-wearing boy glanced once toward the tree’s trunk, once toward the ground, then back at Junhui, his face forming a rather terrifying grin if Junhui did say so himself. Wonwoo made eye contact with him, flexed his arm and patted his bicep, then pointed at Junhui. 

  
_ ‘????????’  _ Junhui hoped his facial expressions could convey the question marks he wanted to verbalize. What, did he want Junhui to flex? Was this Wonwoo flexing his love? Was he calling Junhui strong? Wonwoo’s grin simply widened as he repeated the set of actions, this time tacking on the action of holding his hands out in front of him with his palms facing upward to the end, and Junhui’s eyes followed suit. He tried desperately to cross his arms in an x shape in front of his face and rapidly shake his head, but Wonwoo simply raised his hand and gave a countdown. Oh, how considerate of him to give a warning. 

 

3.

 

Oh no oh man oh boy oh no WHAT WAS WONWON THINKING? The way he was crouching looked like he was about to break off into a sprint from the starting blocks on a Track and Field field. He didn’t want to die today. He also didn’t want Wonwoo to die today.

 

2.

 

Junhui’s soul was threatening to leave his body. Please, no, he hadn’t even stretched. It had been too long since an arm day.

 

1.

 

Junhui bit his lip to stifle a yelp as Wonwoo took off, leaping through Junhui’s open window and into Junhui’s open arms. The former had instinctively bent his knees to brace himself for the impact, but the force of Wonwoo flying into his chest still sent him staggering backward a few steps. He was, luckily, able to find his footing before they both went crashing down onto the floor to, without a doubt, wake Junhui’s parents up and get them a one way ticket to The Ultimate Grounding: The One That Actually Involved Being Put Into The Ground. Junhui let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding as his brain caught up with what in the world had just happened. In his arms sat Wonwoo, who had looped his arms around Junhui’s neck and was now smiling up at him with an infuriating amount of satisfaction on that ridiculously handsome, acne-dotted face of his. 

 

Wonwoo, folded up in Junhui’s arms so that his superior height seemed like the funniest joke of the century, leaned up to give Junhui a peck on his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice alone making Junhui’s heart flutter, “I can’t be much heavier than Hao, can I?” 

 

Junhui muffled a giggle with one hand as he used the other to toss Wonwoo onto his bed, rolling his eyes at the reference to their recent show of strength as a group: where Jeonghan had found it difficult to lift their skinny dancer of a friend, Seungcheol, Junhui, and Chan had found no difficulties in the challenge. 

 

“You’re taller, though. And you’re just as squishy as him, so yes. You are heavier.” He whispered back as he shut the window then crawled onto his bed to join his chilly-looking boyfriend. “Okay but seriously.” He leveled the younger with a gaze of fake sternness, though the worry was entirely real. “What are you doing here?? It’s dangerous to even be in the neighborhood!” 

 

“Mmfph.” Wonwoo’s muffled noncommittal noise equating a shrug was his response as he snuggled into Junhui’s open embrace, leeching off of the warmth radiating from Junhui’s bare skin. Junhui found it funny that despite Wonwoo’s layers and beanie, here he was in just his underwear and he was the one doing the warming even  _ after _ having stuck his upper body out a window to gape at Wonwoo. 

 

“I wanted to see you,” he murmured into the crook of Junhui’s neck, his frozen nose nuzzling the warm skin and tickling the older, whose ringing giggles had to be muffled against the knitted beanie. 

 

Was that really it? Wonwoo risked his safety to see Junhui just half a day earlier than they would have been able to meet at school? Junhui was equal parts touched, emotional, and appalled. “What if something had happened to you though?!” he whisper-screeched agan, brow furrowed into a glare that, in Wonwoo’s humble opinion, more resembled a pout. “What was so important that you couldn’t wait till tomorrow?”

 

“You.” Wonwoo’s soft, simple answer left a silence floating in the room much like how bubbles float on a bubble bath. Junhui couldn’t really argue. Wonwoo was such a sappy boy, he likely wasn’t joking either. Junhui felt like his heart was going to burst. 

 

His heart did skip a beat though, when Wonwoo tilted his head up to press a quick kiss to Junhui’s jaw. “I do have something for you, though. And I just. Well I guess I wanted to see you in it without it being weird.” Weird? Junhui wondered what ‘weird’ could possibly entail that it couldn’t be shown at school. Would cat ears be considered weird? Maybe a silly pair of glasses? Junhui cocked his head to the side to inquire, and he got Wonwoo’s soft smile in return. Well, he trusted that whatever Wonwoo’s gift was, it would be something he liked. 

 

Junhui pouted to himself as Wonwoo peeled himself out of his embrace to reach for his bag, but he watched with earnest for what he would pull out of it. In the dark, it looked like what he removed and placed onto Junhui’s bed was four blankets: square, fluffy-looking material that was folded. But they had already made blankets of their own, so what were these? “Those two,” Wonwoo pointed to the two square lumps beside Junhui, “are for you. And these are mine,” he patted the lumps that were closer to him.

 

Junhui sat up and picked up the closest lump, holding it up and letting it unfold to reveal a shirt. A similar action with the other lump revealed fuzzy pants.  “I know you like sleeping without clothes,” Wonwoo began as he held up his own pair of pants, “but I saw these, and I couldn’t resist.” 

 

He took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and turned the flashlight on to show Junhui the pattern on the pants, and Junhui made an audible gasp as he realized perfectly why Wonwoo had bought these for him. On the pants was a repeating pattern of crescent moons, each with a cat lounging on it in different positions. The light moved on to shine on the shirt, which read  _ ‘Moonlight’  _ above a beautiful starscape and another moon - this time full. Junhui dropped the pajama pants to tackle his boyfriend in a hug, pressing a delighted kiss to his cheek and hoping that he could feel the wide grin on his lips through it. 

 

“I love them!” Excited whispers sounded as Junhui nuzzled Wonwoo’s hoodied chest, and his smile only grew as he felt Wonwoo’s arms wrap around him.

 

“You do? I’m happy then.” Wonwoo rested his face in Junhui’s hair, but only for a moment because Junhui rolled out of Wonwoo’s arms and back over to where he had left his new nighttime garments. Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at the excitement at which Junhui dressed himself, his nose scrunching in adoration as his longtime friend donned his new clothes. Wonwoo began to do the same and took off his hoodie, only to be assaulted in the side when his arms were trapped above his head in the item of clothing that had kept him warm — betrayal. He let out a yelp and almost tumbled off the bed in his tickled spasm, but luckily Junhui  was there to wrap his arms around Wonwoo’s midsection and practically suplex him back to safety. 

 

The two boys were quietly laughing now as Wonwoo undressed and redressed in Junhui’s arms. The younger again took his flashlight to show Junhui what his pants had on them: little foxes with nightcaps all in various stages of yawning or sleeping. Junhui cooed at the sight, and Wonwoo momentarily cursed the fact that he was using his own phone as a flashlight and was therefore unable to take a picture of Junhui’s adorable reaction. Curse his own failure to think ahead. 

 

It was for this reason that he stole Junhui’s phone from its place by his pillow and opened the camera app, preparing for Junhui’s reaction to the cute image of a fox in a nightcap, reading a book by candlelight. Junhui looked like he would have yelled if it weren’t almost midnight and he wasn’t supposed to be keeping this meeting a secret, and Wonwoo snapped a picture without regrets.

  
“This counts as matching, right?” They were both dressed in their respective assigned animals from the group chat, and the patterns on their fuzzy pants were situated similarly. A low humming came from Junhui as he seemed to ponder the question, his jaw wiggling as he shifting his ‘thinking face.’ 

 

Wonwoo again couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight. Junhui was just so cute. So cute, in fact, that Wonwoo completely missed Junhui’s response. It took a gentle pat to Wonwoo’s cheek and a soft “Wonwon?” to get him to snap back to his senses and back to the present. Wonwoo felt his face heat up as he sheepishly asked Junhui to repeat what he had just said, but Junhui’s light giggle made his embarrassment worth it. 

 

“I said I think it does. And we look super cute in them, too. I almost want to wear them to school, but Wonwon has an image to keep up, doesn’t he?” Junhui’s eyes glimmered in the moonlight as he teased Wonwoo, who sputtered at the accuracy of that statement. Soonyoung hadn’t called him ‘50 Shades’ for his bedroom habits. It was actually because of his closet, the contents of which looked like they had been shoved into a 1930’s noir film and never got their colors back - save for a few articles of clothing Junhui and the others had gifted him.

 

When Junhui’s muffled giggles spread to the rest of body he was trembling in Wonwoo’s arms from the laughter, the warmth that filled Wonwoo melted his embarrassment into a saucepan and served it to his mental trashcan. “Yeah,” he smiled down at Junhui who had his face pressed into his shoulder, “my kitten does look really cute in these.” He thought he felt the face against his shoulder heat up at the compliment, and he nuzzled the top of Junhui’s head in response. 

 

Junhui responded with a whine as he rubbed his face into Wonwoo as if trying to hide. “Whatever!!” Wonwoo could now hear the embarrassment in Junhui’s voice, and he frankly thought it just added to his cuteness. “You’ve kept me up for long enough! I was about to fall asleep when you decided to sneak up and try to break my window. It’s time to sleep now, Mister Fox!” To make his point and leave no room for discussion or debate, Junhui turned so that his back was pressed against Wonwoo’s chest and used some sort of nighttime magic to tuck them both in under the covers. They could deal with how to get to school unnoticed in the morning. 

 

As the vibrations from Wonwoo’s low rumble of a laugh reverberated through Junhui, he relaxed into Wonwoo’s embrace and the excitement from being with him in secret began to melt into his sleepiness from earlier. Feeling the quick kiss to the back of his head and hearing the gentle ‘Night, kitten,’ Junhui mumbled a “‘g’night, Wonwon,” and finally drifted off to dreamland with a smile on his face and in his new pajamas and in the arms of his dearest love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thanks for making it to the end! sorry if it got repetitve hehe orz  
>  I promise i'm working on Run Bby Run, i have the draft open and I'm just. Looking at it as i type this note. 
> 
> happy new year again! 
> 
> twt: @cobaltboba  
> cc: @cobaltboba  
> come talk to me owo

**Author's Note:**

> Since this isn't linear in terms of time, there can always be more crack and fluff added! I currently have a list of future chapters, but I'm always down for others' ideas like "what if wonhui do this dumb thing". This also isn't limited to wonhui, but other ships work as well! 
> 
> So leave thoughts and chapter ideas in the comments! And thank you for reading~ ♡( ´▽｀)


End file.
